Demolition devices, such as demolition hammers (also known as jackhammers), hammer drills, and other reciprocating demolition equipment, allow tile and other flooring to be removed much more quickly than would be possible by hand. However, the weight and vibration of this equipment can make it very tiring to use, and it is generally necessary for the operator to use the equipment in a bent over position that is not ergonomic and may lead to injury. Thus, it is generally difficult for an operator to use the equipment constantly for an extended period of time, and such use may pose safety concerns.
In an effort to address these problems, wheeled trolleys have been developed to support jackhammers, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,682, and commercially available from companies such as Makinex Construction Products.
While such devices address the problem of supporting the weight of the demolition equipment, many users will still be in a non-ergonomic position, and the trolley can be difficult or impossible to use in close quarters, such as the corner of a room.